


vision / wes gibbins

by danavidanny



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, fight me, there isn't enough reader works for htgawm, wes is my lil puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidanny/pseuds/danavidanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's something in the way you look at him that makes him feel like something more than a law student who's losing his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	vision / wes gibbins

your frame in almost ethereal against the bronze light of the streetlamps, outlining you in the harsh glow of the light. your fingers are brushing over the files annaliese had left at his door, describing everything from the case she had been working at the time wes' mom killed herself. wes hadn't any clue what to do or who to call, so when he found his finger hovering over your contact name, he didn't hesitate to press the dial button.

"what if i did it, [name]? what if i killed her and don't remember it?" his voice is strained, upset at himself, at annaliese, at the  _world_. and you can understand that, why he's mad at everything. 

your fingers leave the news article about charles mahoney and you turn your body to face the student head on. there's something in the way that you look at him that makes him feel like something more than a law student who's losing his mind. your stare is gentle, but with a hard undertone to it, daring him to say something like that again.

"you didn't kill her. i know you didn't," you reply, allowing yourself to settle next to him on the edge of his bed. "wes, i  _know_ you. you might have killed sam, but there is no way you killed your mother."

the room is dowsed in a complete silence aside from the almost quiet breathing between the two of you. his mind is rushing at a mile a second, too quick to comprehend any thoughts. the only thing that he can grasp at this exact moment is your arms around him, practically tethering him against you. his temple is resting against your shoulder and your chin on top of his head. it's soothing, the way your fingers are pressing slightly into the skin of his arms.

"we'll figure it out, i promise. just please get some rest, heal. you've been through too much."

your frame is almost ethereal against the bronze light of the streetlamps, outlining you in the harsh glow of the light. your fingers are brushing over his cheeks as your lips press gently against his forehead. you know he doesn't need any romance in a time like this, not after sam, not after rebecca, but you do show him affection in the way of kissing his forehead before you leave his apartment, telling him that you're here for him if he needs you, telling him that somebody cares for him more than anything in the world. and he accepts it, tells you that he cares for you too and that he'll be here if you need him too. just for a moment, wes can believe that even with everything going on, the world is okay.


End file.
